


Who Is Penny Haywood?

by A_Story_Without_Words



Series: Penny For Your Thoughts [5]
Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Nonbinary Character, Video Game: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Story_Without_Words/pseuds/A_Story_Without_Words
Summary: Seven Years getting to know Penny Haywood.
Relationships: Penny Haywood & Player Character, Penny Haywood/Player Character
Series: Penny For Your Thoughts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599250
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	Who Is Penny Haywood?

**Author's Note:**

> AKA Seven Words to Describe Penny Haywood

Year 1

Penny Haywood was popular. Her sociable personality and physical beauty quickly helped her to cement her social standing at Hogwarts. There wasn’t a student in your year that didn’t know her name, and even a handful of upper classmen were beginning to recognize her as well. The other first years tripped over themselves in attempts to please her, carrying her books or lending them their notes, not that she ever asked them to. The boys took pride in being able to make her laugh and the girls followed close on her heels, each eager to be considered part of her inner circle of friends. 

She was a beacon of hope. A way for lesser beings to be recognized. People would notice you if you were seen with her. They would know your name if it touched her lips. And her friendship was an instant path to popularity. Students fought to be counted amongst her friends. To be seen with her in the halls and invited to sit at her table. They treated her like she was a goddess. Like she was something to be praised and worshipped. The truth was they were just jealous of her. Jealous of her reputation. Jealous of her beauty. They would see her fall from grace if they could. But that didn’t stop them from trying to gain her favor.

Winning Penny Haywood over however, was equivalent to winning a war. People would do her favors and present her with gifts in efforts to improve her image of them, while attempting to disparage others through false rumors and nasty gossip. Every attempt was in vain, though. It took more than a clever joke or a kind gesture to impress her. And she preferred forming her own opinions of people rather than listen to the gossip she was so attuned to. She paid little mind to those who fought for her attention. She lived above it all. So, imagine your surprise when she descended from her pedestal and into the cesspool of feuding students, all fighting to catch her eye, just to offer you her hand in friendship. 

Year 2

Penny Haywood was kind. When she had first extended the offer of friendship you had been utterly shocked and confused. Why would Penny Haywood, the most popular girl in Hogwarts, want to associate herself with a person as infamous as yourself. Surely, she must have an ulterior motive. Perhaps she thought if she could win your trust you would reveal to her the secrets behind your brother’s mysterious disappearance. Information she could use to further her own status. You were suspicious of her and hesitant to trust her.

Despite your mistrust for the girl, Penny Haywood soon proved herself to be a genuinely good person. She never pried into your family’s history, nor did she partake in the dark gossip that passed between students, giving you dark looks as they exchanged harsh words behind raised hands, as if it would prevent you from hearing. She was quick to defend your name, both in public and private, and treasured every ounce of trust you gifted her with.

It didn’t take long for her to become one of your closest friends, and you hers. The other students were shocked of course. The popular Penny Haywood befriending the cursed student. It was quite the unlikely friendship. At least in their eyes. Rumors started spreading that you had her under some spell, for surely someone like her would never willingly associate herself with someone like you. The cut of their words was nothing new. You ignored them. But Penny refused to allow their insults to go unchallenged. True to her nature as a Hufflepuff, she proved herself a steadfast friend and trusted confidant. 

Year 3

Penny Haywood was adventurous. You’d been unsure what her reaction would be when you initially asked her to join you on your quest for the vaults, given her reputation and looks. You highly doubted someone as pretty as Penny would be eager to mar her appearance with filth and grime whilst searching the dusty corners of the castle and exploring the Dark Forest. Much to your surprise though, she had been surprisingly eager to accept your invitation the year prior, and since then she took great pleasure accompanying you on what she called, your ‘death defying adventures.’

You soon discovered that Penny was an invaluable ally to have on your journey. Her proficiency for potions and her vast network of friends keeping her well informed of the most recent gossip were priceless resources that had already proved themselves useful in your search. 

Though Penny brought light into your life, you feared that her involvement with you and your quest was bringing darkness to hers. Her association with you was damaging her reputation. The cold looks and cruel words which you were all too familiar with now found Penny as the object of their ridicule. You thought it in her best interest that she sever ties with you, and you told her such. She yelled at you for even suggesting that you end your friendship, which she had come to value more than you’d have ever thought. Instead of abandoning you, she discarded those she once called friends. The bond between you grew stronger.

Year 4

Penny Haywood was pretty. This was a well-known and widely accepted fact. It was common for many of the girls to begin maturing midway through the year, crossing over into young adulthood, their body’s developing and their features becoming more defined. While the other girls of your class began budding into maturity however, Penny blossomed, Like a beautiful flower beneath the midsummer sun.

Her fellow classmates were envious of her looks. They applied generous amounts of makeup to enhance their features, but still came up short when compared to Penny’s natural beauty. Just as the sun drowns the light of the stars, so too did Penny outshine the other girls her age.

Year 5

Penny Haywood was beautiful. Last year she was pretty, now she was beautiful. Her face had lost all semblance of any remnants of childhood, now the picture of a young woman. Her hair, once dull, now had a shine that made it sparkle beneath the light of the sun. She had grown over the summer which only served to make her appear more slender, her black tights covering her long legs, disappearing beneath her school robes which obscured her hourglass hips.

If any of the boys in your year said they weren’t smitten with the Hufflepuff they were surely lying. If his words denied his infatuation with her, their actions betrayed them. Their heads turned to follow her as she walked through the halls. They deepened their voices when speaking to her, backs straightened, and chests puffed. There were many attempts to woo her, every guy eager to make her theirs. There wasn’t a single bloke that didn’t find her attractive, even amongst the sixth and seventh years. 

You yourself could not deny her beauty. Like everyone else, you were enamored by her. Childish fantasies crept into your head without permission. Romantic notions of the two of you, together. Every time such thoughts entered your mind you were quick to quash them. The relationship the two of you had was far too important to risk with such trivialities, no. You would ignore these thoughts, suppressing them until they disappeared. 

Year 6

Penny Haywood was perfect. Your feelings for her had only grown over the past year, despite your best efforts to stamp them out, fearing that romantic sentiment might ruin the close bond you’d built over the past five years. But at night you dreamt about her, and during the day thoughts of her distracted you from the day’s lessons.

Her smile brought you more warmth than the sun and her eyes were an ocean that you lost yourself in. When she spoke, you found your eyes drawn to her lips, wondering how soft they would feel. You longed to run your fingers through her beautiful locks of golden hair. To intertwine your hand with hers as you walked through the halls. 

Your fantasies weren’t uncommon. They weren’t unique to you. You were confident there wasn’t a day that went by that Penny wasn’t approached by a hopeful new suitor. Some were confident when they spoke to her, others shy. They invited her to Hogsmeade, exploring the village or for a drink at The Three Broomsticks. On rare occasions one lucky individual would be blessed with a first date with the sweet Hufflepuff. No one got a second.

Year 7

Penny Haywood was your best friend. She often sat next to you in classes. She often studied with you in the library. She often laughed at you jokes. She often asked to be your partner for assignments and projects. She often sat across you during meals. But midway through last year you’d noticed the dynamic in your relationship begin to change. They were subtle changes. Subtle enough that it took you several months before you’d noticed them.

Every class you shared together; she was always sat immediately on your right. Whenever one of your teachers announced an exam, she was by your side in the library, your noses buried in textbooks until the early hours of the morning. Every joke you made, no matter how terrible, always managed to elicit a laugh from Penny, as if she thought it was the funniest thing in the world. She jumped at the chance to be your partner in class. At mealtimes she traded the seat across from you for the one next to you. 

The first Hogsmeade trip of your seventh year was a fun reunion for you and your friends. It had been far too long since you’d all gathered as a group, and the village near the school was always best enjoyed with friends. The second trip of the year Rowan stayed behind to study. Charlie and Andre were lost to Quidditch practice and Diego to the dueling club. By the time Halloween came, you lost most of your group to the castle’s decorations, the allure of Hogsmeade having worn off a long time ago. When December arrived, the group had no interest in trekking through the snow to visit the small town. It was saddening. You’d always loved the little hamlet, more so than the rest of your friends, and never missed an opportunity to visit. But it seemed this visit would be made in solitary, everyone else vying for the warmth of the common room fires. 

You donned your mittens and tied your scarf securely around your neck, preparing for what would be a cold and lonely outing. You were just about to walk through the towering doors when you heard your name echoing through the Entrance Hall. You turned to see Penny running down the stairs towards you, dressed warmly in preparation for the harsh conditions outside. The entire day she clung to your arm, body pressed up against yours. She said it was because of the cold. 

The next Hogsmeade trip was spent alone with Penny as well. As was the next one. And the one following. During class she gave you small smiles, lightly nudging her shoulder against yours, hands held under the desk. You sat closely together in the library, heads pressed together as you read from the same textbook, attempting to study but failing dismally. During class projects she took your hand and dragged you away to the corner of the room. At meal times you laughed as you fed each other small bites off each other’s plates.

Her smile was your own personal ray of sunlight, always shining in your direction. Her eyes were oceans which you frequently lost yourself in as you stared lovingly at one another. Her lips were softer than cotton and sweeter than fresh grapes. Her hair was smooth as silk and you loved to run your hands through her golden locks. Her hand was warm, fingers intertwined with your own.

Penny Haywood was still popular. She was still kind and adventurous. She was more beautiful than ever and absolutely perfect. But more than this. More than all of this. Penny Haywood was yours.


End file.
